


First Time For Everything

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [7]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Community: flashslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on the night in the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

Everything that had happened before seemed just a prelude to this — all the dancing about each other in words and actions, staring from campfire to far distant light, the aching need to see a friendly human soul.

Jack arched into Ennis’ touch, pushing his penis roughly against the palm of Ennis’ hand. In a way he couldn’t quite define, his asshole ached, desperately wanting Ennis to fill it, to push into him until their bodies, their souls, their very spirits could not be distinguished from each other.

Ennis seemed to know nothing about all of this until Jack wriggled his ass against Ennis, feeling the hard erection there, desperate to feel it inside him. Ennis got the point then, pulling Jack’s trousers down and turning him over. Jack vaguely heard the sound of Ennis spitting into his palm, the wet slick of his cock pushing almost rough against his ass.

It hurt, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t, but it was worth it, the desperate ache filled, the push and slide of Ennis inside him better than the pain. He grasped his own aching erection, pulsing back and forth to match Ennis’s ragged rhythm. Oh it was obvious the kid had never done this before from either side, but by the time they left this mountain, he’d be an expert.

Ennis’s breathing was as ragged as his thrusts, so so close to coming. Jack quickened the pace of his hand on himself, and felt himself begin to shoot just in time to feel Ennis’ cock pulsing hard inside him with the force of his own orgasm.

God it was good. Even the empty feeling after was worth it. And come the next night, if he played his cards right, maybe they’d do this again, or something better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to the Flashslash challenge. The prompt words were : prelude, hole, spirit, rough.


End file.
